G.I. Jeff
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity |people= *'Familiar faces': A number of cameos from the G.I. Joe franchise makes an appearance. These include: **Joes: Flint, Scarlet, Duke, Roadblock, Snake-Eyes, Lady Jaye. **Cobra: Destro, Cobra Commander, Zartan, Baroness, Storm Shadow. |places= *Animated versions of Greendale locations are shown in this episode. *Cobra headquarters *Hospital |things= *'School supplies': The fine scotch Pierce bequeathed to Jeff in "Cooperative Polygraphy" can be seen on Jeff's desk. It can be assumed that this is the fifth of scotch he drank when he downed the Korean pills. }} Running gags *'Annie's Boobs': **Buzzkill mentions Tight Ship's cleavage to Flint. **Wingman states his appreciation of Tight Ship's rack. *'Attention students!': Vice Cobra Assistant Commander announces to the Cobra troops that Wingman's squad has infiltrated Greendale. *'Awww!': Tight Ship and Three Kids react when G.I. Jeff recognizes them as Annie and Shirley. *'Catchphrase': **''"Yo Joe!"'' is used in this episode. **''"I have three kids!"'' is repeatedly said by Three Kids. **''"Knowing is half the battle"'' is spoken by Fourth Wall in the PSA end tag. *'Raging against the machine': Buzzkill gets off track when she starts rambling about her political views while trying to impart the lesson to be learned in the closing PSA. Pop culture references *'Product placement': This episode has live action sequences done in 80's style commercials which features several real G.I. Joe products such as the Duke, Destro, Cobra Commander figures and vehicles like the HISS tank. *'Use your allusion': **Abed's cartoon character in the G.I. Joe world is codenamed "Fourth Wall". This references the meta aspect of his character which often uses the narrative device of "breaking the fourth wall". This is where a character in a story directly addresses the audience or acknowledges in some way his awareness that he is just a fictional character. **Britta's cartoon character is codenamed "Buzzkill" referencing the Season One episode "The Science of Illusion" when she was referred to as a buzzkill. **Shirley's cartoon character is codenamed "Three Kids" referencing her children which she constantly mentions she has. This can be seen as alluding to criticism that her only identity on the show is being a mother. **Ben Chang's cartoon character in the G.I. Joe world is "Overkill". This references actor Ken Jeong's comedic style which has been criticized as over the top and excessive (1, 2). **The G.I. Joe character codenamed "Sleep Apnea" resembles Community creator Dan Harmon who also provides the character's voice. **Buzz Hickey's cartoon character mentions hazard pay to Dean Pelton's cartoon character. This references a Breaking Bad episode "Hazard Pay," in which Jonathan Banks plays character Mike Ehrmantraut. Meta references *'Background check': **A note can be seen on Jeff's desk in the G.I. Joe works which reads "Welcome to the club". This references that Jeff at this point is on the verge of dying and joining Pierce in the afterlife. **Community fandom artist Jujujulieta (Julieta Colás) is acknowledged in this episode on a poster in the background reading "Vote 4 Julieta." It can be seen HERE. **In the end tag PSA, the rock the boys are graffitiing has the words "HARMON SUCKS!" painted on it referencing the Community creator Dan Harmon and possibly a Community fansite dedicated to the show. *'Homage': This episode is an homage to the 1980's G.I. Joe cartoon and features not only a lot of the characters from the franchise but also the original voice actors. *'IRL': **Ben Chang says he feels like he is Korean. The actor who plays him, Ken Jeong is Korean. **Abed jokes that he's 38 years old. Danny Pudi was 35 at the time of taping. This could also be a reference to PaleyFest where Dan Harmon jokes that Abed is 39 as the actors discuss his age. *'Résumé': Rob Schrab, creator of "Scud: The Disposable Assassin" comic, directed this episode. Scud appears in the audience when Wingman and his squad are facing the disciplinary committee. *'Up against the wall': Abed mentions that Jeff shouldn't care about his age since he is still in the 18 to 49 range which is still viable. This is a reference to the 18 to 49 demographic for TV shows which appeal to advertisers and sponsors. Production G.I. Jeff was produced by Starburns Industries, Harmon's animation studio that also created Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas. Behind the scenes Voice cast Production delays Production art Character designs 5X11_Promo_pic1.png 5x11 Pelton character design.jpg 5x11 Britta character design.jpg On April 5, 2014, animator Brent Noll published production artwork of this episode on his tumblr. Brett also works on Rick and Morty , Dan Harmon's Cartoon network show. Tumblr n3jdyrv67j1rs54zwo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n3jdyrv67j1rs54zwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3jdyrv67j1rs54zwo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n3jdyrv67j1rs54zwo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3jdyrv67j1rs54zwo2 1280.jpg Storyboards Storyboards published by cmbarnes on deviantart. Trivia *When Jeff regains consciousness, Duncan is the only one who is absent but he appeared in Xim Xam role in Jeff's fantasy. *Ironically, firing upon an enemy parachuting from an aircraft in distress is a war crime under Protocol I in addition to the 1949 Geneva Conventions. Quotes External links 'Community': Details on the 'G.I. Jeff' animated episode -- FIRST LOOK Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes